Lainnos Firavel
"I am Sin'dorei. I will never be broken by a single defeat." Lainnos Firavel is elven nobility, a veteran of both the Shattered Sun Offensive and Northrend, and an opportunistic, adroit Spellthief. He is the current Lord of Almedha Castle; a keep within Villanelle Physical Appearance Lainnos emanates an aura of pride and confidence. His eyes are a dark shade of emerald, and his nose is average in both height and length. His cheekbones are high, and his long, light blonde hair has a silky, fluffy appearance. It's exquisitely combed and styled, taking a lot more care than it would seem, and tied in a ponytail with a variant of fancy band, which is coloured blue and gold. His pale white skin and lean, short figure compliment his roguish tendencies. Nonetheless, Lainnos keeps himself very kempt; often sporting a Pandaren Snow Lily cologne. He also has two scars: a long slash on his right arm between his wrist and elbow, and one on the left side of his neck, where it seems that large fangs had sunken into his flesh. Personality Lainnos possesses strong willpower that allows him to remain calm and composed, if not nonchalant. Often seen with a sententious smirk, he is extremely pompous, and has a witty, dry sense of humour that he exercises very frequently. Lainnos is truly devoted and generous towards loved ones. He is also very adaptable and opportunistic, possessing the uncanny ability to react accordingly in almost any given situation. While he does not consider himself infallible, Lainnos is incredibly confident and believes himself to be better than most, especially if they are not Sin'dorei. He is very hedonistic and quite racist, but holds particular disdain for all Orcs, Trolls, and Forsaken. He is also prone to uncontrolled fits of rage when his temper is provoked, and can be brutally vindictive when crossed. History Birth & Early Years: Lainnos was born into the disgraced House Firavel. He claims to have been raised before the Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas. As a boy, his parents put him through viciously rigorous training, which would come to mold him into a Farstrider. His skill with light blades and knack for subterfuge would both refine and serve him well. He also received excellent education from tutours, which sharpened his mind, but also left him with hardly any free time. When Silvermoon was destroyed by Prince Arthas and what remained of his race finally began to recuperate from the brink of extinction, Lainnos completely vanished without a trace. Thought to have been dead, it is unknown what he was doing or where he had went for quite some time. Shattered Sun Offensive: Lainnos's past remains shrouded in mystery until the opening of The Dark Portal. He reappeared and dedicated himself to the cause of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Fueled by his unyielding hatred for The Burning Legion, Lainnos thwarted Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his demonic forces. He remained on the Isle of Quel'Danas until Kil'jaeden was defeated, and The Sunwell secured. Duiring his time here, Lainnos explicitly preferred to operate solo. The merits he earned were accomplished completely by himself; and at his own request. Despite this, he achieved the rank of Scout-Captain, and was granted command over his own squadron. Northrend Campaign and Dalaran: Lainnos returned to Quel'thalas and dedicated his resources to Silvermoon City in his own quirky ways, until the campaign against The Lich King began. Lainnos sympathizes with Sylvanas Windrunner, and had asked for authorization to be dispatched to Northrend alongside the Forsaken in the Hand of Vengeance, which he was granted. The Forsaken tested the Spellthief's mettle, and an individual named Roldopher Veremon passed on knowledge of alchemy and herbs to Lainnos. He would then soon depart for the great City of Mages: Dalaran. Lainnos was completely captivated with Dalaran City. He'd spend nearly all of his time there, pursuing vast knowledge, and also taking a peculiar interest in the gladiatorial sport that took place within the city's sewer system. Under the guise of a mask and an alias, Lainnos was an exceptional combatant. He earned an abundance of wealth from his matches, but the denizens had very mixed opinions about him because of the fact that he refused to kill any of his opponents despite his constant victories. Lainnos's escapades would catch the attention of the Sunreavers, following the announcement of the Argent Tournament, which was hosted by Tirion Fordring. They requested his presence as one of their champions, and he'd graciously accept. However, having sported nothing heavier than leathers and single-handed blades, Lainnos was no capable jouster. He never even picked up a lance. Instead, he'd contribute to the cause of the Argent Crusade in other ways, such as fighting the Scourge directly, and completing the numerous trials that were offered to aspiring champions who would storm the Icecrown Citadel itself. Lainnos's graceful finesse and sharp cunning earned him a position among those champions, as well as honourary recognition from the Sunreavers. Deathwing's Cataclysm: (WIP) Invasion of Pandaria: Currently: Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:House Firavel